I wasn't going to break up with you
by GennaJoy
Summary: My thoughts on how the bleachers scene in 108 should have gone! Spoilers! beware! - Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

The scene on the bleachers in 108 – Mash up pissed me off, so I re-wrote it the way I recon it should have been! I know its short but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wrote it quickly!

She peered across the bleachers, spotting him sitting alone, watching the team he no longer belonged to. She sighed and walked over to him, guilt building in her chest as she neared him, his grey shirt, like the grey bleachers matched his mood. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness, and she could read him like a book, until he realised she was there and his everything behind a solid wall.

Pausing to consider her words, she finally started with "You miss it?"

He answers way too quickly, "hell no!" but doesn't turn to look at her, aware that the knowing look on her face would be enough to convince him to surrender the truth.

She moves closer to him, careful to sit far enough away that she's not invading his personal space, "hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me" she tells him meekly.

"Why" and there is an edge of concern in his voice.

"Cos, I don't think this relationship is going to work out" she seems almost a little embarrassed, ashamed that she may have given him more then she meant too.

"Great, Rachel Berry's breaking up with me? God, what wrong with me? I'm a stud and I can't even hold onto a girl like you?" he shakes his head before adding quickly "no offense."

She scoffs at him, "first of all I wasn't going to break up with you" she tells him in annoyance, "second of all, offence taken, and if you're going to be a jerk then I will break up with you."

He turns his head to look up at her, "It sounded like a break up!" and when all he receives from her is a pointed glare as if to say '_that's not all I said_' he sighs and says "I like it when you wear socks like this" indicating to her navy knee highs, "it tickles my pickle," and he smiles up at her devilishly as if he's daring her not to laugh.

She rolls her eyes dramatically and tries to look huffy, but the corners of her mouth have turned up in a smile, and she gives up, accepting that comments like these are probably what Noah Puckerman considers to be flattering. "It wasn't a brake up" she reiterates, "I think we get along well, I mean well enough to give a relationship a try, and we have pretty good chemistry, I just don't have a lot of faith that its going to be an overall success, and if we did break up in a few weeks, I wouldn't want you to regret your choice" she explained, "but for what its worth I think you made the right choice, you're a very talented musician, and I have it on good authority that the football team is of an appalling quality."

He takes a deep breath, planning on correcting her, before sighing and admitting the truth, "yeah, were like, bottom on the ladder," he looks back up at her, "you know I'd have a lot more faith in this relationship if you'd let me touch your boobs" he states in all seriousness.

She sighs and rolls her eyes again, sliding herself over so she's sitting right behind him, she leans forwards, resting her chin in his shoulder and draping her across his chest, "tell you what" she whispers in his ear, "if we're making out, and you manage to cop a feel, I won't get mad" a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

His eyebrows shoot up, intrigued, and her turns his head to face her, "promise?" he wants to be sure.

She turns her face to look at his and their noses are almost touching, "I promise" she states, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He turns his body further around to her as she sits up straight again, "wanna go make out in my truck?" clearly thinking it's a pretty good offer.

She cringes at the thought, "no" she states indignantly, he huffs and turns back around, "but you can drive me home in your truck and we can make out on my bed."

He smiles cockily and stands up quickly, taking her hand and leading her away from the football field.

Continue? Or leave as a one shot? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD LORD YOU ALL ROCK!!!... Thank you guys for all the reviews, defiantly made my decision for me! For anyone reading my other story I am working on a chapter at the moment, (but if you want quicker updates then review like these people!...lol)… I'm not great with on going plot lines, so mostly this is just going to be chronological snippets from their relationship.

Oi Vey the typos!... I am sorry about those, my story isn't beta'd, I'm a lazy proofreader, and I tend to post my chapters as soon as they're done… so I kinda sacrifice my quality a little for time!.. but most of you didn't seem to care too much!...Also I HATE naming characters that don't yet have names! Cos someone always hates the name and then doesn't like the character and then later you find out the real name and your story makes no sense etc. but I saw Noahs little sister in the last episode and I'm obsessed with kids and families and all that… so she's in it! (and I had to name her!)

"Crap," he exhaled into the phone, cutting her off mid-sentence, (not that he cared a huge amount. When he listened to her waffle on over the phone he usually wasn't paying that much attention anyway, he would generally get the gist of what she was saying and that was about it.)

"What?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"My mom's home" he groaned, looking over at his open bedroom door from where he sat on his bed, wishing he had closed it when he first came in.

"So?" Rachel asked, clearly missing his point, she liked it when her dads came home, she enjoyed their company.

"NOAH?" he could hear his sister's high pitched yell through the house.

"So, can you hear that?" he emphasised his annoyance.

Rachel chuckled, "is that your little sister?" she asked.

He groaned hearing her squeal at him again, "yeah" he confirmed while cringing.

"What's her name?" Rachel was sure he already told her once, but she couldn't remember.

"Abbey, and she's psychotic" he joked

"You know, your very lucky to have a sister, I always wanted one, well actually I wanted a brother, but still, it must be really nice to have a sibling, it gets lonely being an only child sometimes," she tried to convince him.

"Yeah well, seeing as how two of my favourite activities aren't playing dress ups or playing mommy and daddy to her dolls, it's really not much of an improvement" he pointed out.

"Still it must be nice to have family" it was more a question then a statement, sometimes she wondered if Noah really was more of a solitary being.

It took him a moment to answer because he'd been trying to listen to both her and his mother and sister down the hall at the same time, their conversation had been a bit hard to hear but it had gone along the lines of; "stop yelling in the house"

"But I want to find Noah"

"Well then, go find him, don't just yell"

"But I don't know if he's home"

"He is, his trucks outside, he's probably in his room"

It was at this point that he cringed and answered Rachel, "sometimes, most of the time its like this though" and he flinched as his sister came barrelling into his room, jumping onto his bed and slamming right into him, having screamed his name all the way down the hall.

"Look" she said thrusting a piece of paper into his face, "I did up to a new level in swimming" yelling at him in her excited state.

"You mean, you **got** up to a new level in swimming" he corrected her, trying to pull the offending object away from his face, but she wasn't going to let him pry it from her hands. "I can't read it if you've got it so close to my face" he sounded annoyed, she relinquished her hold on it and he moved it to a distance where he could read it, it was a certificate to say she'd finished a bunch of skills, "you got put in level 5" he read.

"Yeah, how cool is that" she replied, clearly proud.

"It's really good considering you're six" he agreed smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I'm not six" she yelled indignantly, "I'm seven."

"No your not, your six" he could hear Rachel laughing through the phone, clearly catching the teasing tone his sister has missed.

"NO I'M SEVEN" she yelled standing up in his bed, to tower over him, snatching the certificate back from his hand.

Raising his non-phone hand in a sign of surrender "fine you're seven" and she gave a superior head nod, to which he rolled his eyes.  
Not wanting his mom to come in and see her breaking his box spring, he looked at his sister and warned her, "don't stand on the bed, you know mom will get mad" but all he got in reply was a tongue poked at him as she started to jump up and down, he took a swipe at her ankles, missing her the first time but grabbing her foot the second.

She squealed as she came crashing down on top of his legs "what are you doing to her" Rachel asked, mildly worried that his sister sounded like she's being tortured.

"Nothing" which was a lie, because he'd got her trapped by her legs and was tickling her, "she's just loud."

His sister who suddenly realised he was on the phone managed to break away from him to the end of the bed before asking, "Who is that?" pointing to the phone, "is it Finn, can I tell him bout my swimming?" making a grab for it, but he pushed her back gently onto the bed.

"It's not Finn."

"Who is it?" she asked curioulsly, and he groaned, knowing this could go on for a while.

"A friend" he hoped Rachel didn't mind him calling her a friend, but they'd only been going out for three weeks, and neither of them had told their parents. Her reason was that she wasn't sure he'd cope meeting her dads if he had to, and he didn't mind. His reason was that he was pretty sure the second his mom realised Rachel was Jewish, she'd start planning their wedding, which Rachel had thought was a bit extreme, but let it slide.

"What friend"

"A friend from school"

"What friend from school?"

"A friend from glee"

"What friend from glee"

"You don't know her"

"Your friend is a girl?"

"Aghh, stop would you" he directed his next comment to Rachel, "do you see why having a little sister sucks?" and she laughed back at him.

His sister only got more determined "What's her name?"

He gave up, "Rachel"

"Oh, Rachel, I know who she is"

"How do you know who Rachel is?"

"Finn showed me a photo once of your glee people," she got back up, and went back to jumping on the bed, "and you talk about her ALL the time." He could hear Rachel making an 'aww' noise.

"I do not" he emphasised all the words.

"Yeah, you do" she countered in a sing song voice, "Is she your girlfriend?" He took a moment to decide what to say, but apparently paused for too long. "You didn't answer, that means she is your girlfriend," she teased. "Can I talk to her" she made another grab for the phone.

Pushing her back again, "no, you can't talk to her."

She got that stroppy look on her face that he usually found he regretted causing afterwards, before she moved to jump off the bed, "I'm going to tell mom you have a girlfriend."

Catching her before she made it off the bed he warned her, "if you tell mom, I'll tell her you kissed Jeremy Walker behind the tree house at school."

"I already told her he kissed me, and it was gross anyway" she scrambled to get away, but when she didn't have any success, she let out a loud call "MOOOOM."

Desperate, he gave in, "fine, you can talk to Rachel" he handed the phone to her, "be nice" he warned before pulling the girl into his lap and pressing his ear to the other side of the phone so he could hear the conversation too.

"Hello?" Abbey asked timidly, he found it bizarre that one minute she was loud and yelling and the next she was so shy.

"Hi Abbey" Rachel chirped, and his little sister turned to look at him, giving him an odd glance.

"How do you know my name?" she asked stunned.

"Noah told me" she replied simply.

"You know my names not really Abbey, its actually Abigail, but, you see, cos every one calls me Abbey, except Miss Neilson at school, she's my teacher, but so its ok for you to call me Abbey" she rambled on in that way that kids do where they make even the most inconsequential things sound super important, "do you have a nick name?"

"Umm not really" she paused, "my dad calls me star" and he had to suppress a snort, as he thought sarcastically, who'd have guessed that her dads had been the one to start the gold star epidemic.

"My mom calls me dolly, and Noah calls me goober," she pauses while Rachel laughs, "what does Noah call you?"

Rachel thinks about it for a moment, "usually just Rachel, he used to call me Berry" she adds just to give the kid an interesting answer.

"Why?" and Puck rolls his eyes, hoping this isn't going to turn into one of his sisters prized question session.

"Berry is my last name," she explained.

"Like a raspberry?" Abbey confirmed.

"Yeah, like a raspberry," Rachel laughed.

"I like raspberries"

"Me too"

Deciding that the conversation was getting a bit pointless Puck tried to pull the phone out of his little sisters hands, but she yanked it back, crawling away from him before asking, "do you know Noah's old girlfriend?"

"What? Don't ask her that" and he leaned forward taking another swipe for the phone.

He didn't hear Rachel of course but she must have asked Abbey which ex-girlfriend she was talking about because the answer she gave was, "I don't know, her name sounded like Satan." Abbey paused for a minute before agreeing, "Yeah, Santana, do you know her?" Another pause, "are you like her."

He piped up again angrily with "Rachel is not like Santana."

Rachel must have given a similar answer because his sister very pointedly told the phone and not him, "That's good, cos mom says Noah's not allowed to date anymore hussies."

He lunged at her "come here you little cretin," grabbing the phone from her and pushing her away. Putting the phone next to his ear he could still hear Rachel laughing, "Sorry about that, Abbey is leaving now," the second part of his comment pointed at the little girl who jumped off his bed, and poked her tongue out at him again before disappearing out into the corridor.

She'd been gone seconds when he heard her yell out, "Mooooom, Noah has a new girl friend, she's on the phone."

He groaned, listening to his sister talking to his mother in the kitchen, "are you sure you still want a little sister?" he asked her.

"No, I said I wanted a little brother" she reminded him, still laughing, unfazed by his sisters antics.

"Why would you want a little brother? You're so… girly, you're all pink and purple, and gold stars, and you're obsessed with singing and dancing and all that fla la la girly crap."

She laughed at his lack of eloquence before replying, "Exactly, I think I'd like the companionship, but not the competition, a brother would be different to me" she explained.

"Unless your brother was Kurt, and then he'd be worse" he laughed at himself, while she tutted back at him, chiding him for insulting her friend.

His sister suddenly reappeared in his doorway, and he looked at her annoyed, "what do you want traitor?" he teased her.

"Mom wants to know if Rachel's Jewish?" she said with all the attitude she could summon, and all traces of the meek little girl on the phone gone.

He rolled his eyes before answering, "Yes, Rachel's Jewish."

She smiled devilishly at him, "in that case, mom says you have to invite her over for dinner."

"What if she wasn't Jewish?" he asked her.

"Then mom said not to worry about it, cos you wouldn't be allowed to marry her anyway, so why bother meeting her" she said, impersonating their mother.

When he spoke again it was into the phone, "see, I told you" he said triumphantly before turning back to his still present sister. "What are you still doing here?"

She looked at him as if he were retarded, "mom wants to know what night Rachel's coming to dinner" shaking her head.

"What nights are you free this week?" he asked Rachel begrudgingly, looking back up at Abbey, "tell mom, Wednesday after seven."

His little sister skipped back out of the room, and while he listen to Rachel talk about god knows what he thought about the fact that it would kinda be cool to have her in his house, with his family, sort of like a real relationship. He'd never admit it to anyone this early on, but the thought of them together, like really together, sent a small shiver of excitement through his body.

Hope you like it!.. i'm thinking the next chapter might be a little less cutesy and a little more sexy?? WDYT?? Let me know!!


	3. Chapter 3

Changed the rating cos I don't know what constitutes as M, but this is more then I'd want my (PG) 13 year old cousin reading!

Also, advanced warning, **I do not write full sex scenes**, sorry, I'll read them sometimes, but I start writing them, and then my conservative upbringing kicks in, and my brain is all like "stop mind molesting this unmarried couple, they shouldn't be having sex!"…so yeah… sexier I can do…but not too much!

Also, check out this Rachel/Puck vid!... it is uber cute!! .com/watch?v=igDBeIpIp0w

He was sitting on his bed, back leaning on the head board with his legs open and bent up at the knees. She was lying between his legs, stomach down with her chin barely higher up his abdomen then his belt buckle. One of her arms was snaked up above her head as she drew patterns with her fingers on his chest. He had one hand in her hair, playing with it, and even though she was pretty sure he was just knotting it she let him do it anyway, because she was too tired to tell him to stop, and also because it just felt so good. She'd just had dinner with his mother and sister, for the first time, and although his mother had been excited beyond belief to meet her son's nice, respectable, Jewish girlfriend, it had still felt somewhat like an interrogation.

"So" she started, "Abbey, is fairly…" she trailed off trying to think of a positive way to phrase what she meant.

However, he had no trouble thinking of adjectives for her, "crazy, loud, rude, irritating? Any of those work."

"I was going to say energetic, but she's not rude, she's sweet," he snorted, and she gave him a playful whack before she went back to tracing his chest. "She is!" she affirmed, twisting her head so she could look up at him, "she idolises you," she had loved seeing him in such a different environment, it was almost like discovering a completely new layer of him.

"Yeah well, can't say much about her judgement" he replied self deprecatingly.

She pushed herself a little further up his body, running a hand along his chin, making him look at her. "Hey, you're a really great brother, I mean that, you might not have the most perfect family, and your dad might have run off, but that little girl, she's not missing out on anything, you know that right?" His eyes flickered away from hers for a second, and she watched as he clenched his jaw and his nose flared out for a moment as he warded off any unwelcome emotional surges, before he looked down at her again and nodded slightly. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy to say anything about it, so she turned her head back down, placing a kiss on his chest before snuggling back into him. He ran his hand down, from where it had been on the back of her head to between her shoulder blades and began tracing patterns with his fingers, as she had been doing to him earlier. "Your moms cooking" she paused for dramatic effect, "is unbelievable, I am so full, I feel like I'm about to burst!" she told him light heartedly.

He chuckled and then informed her, "she only breaks it out for special occasions, she doesn't usually have the time."

She took it as a complement, before teasing him, "well, meeting your future wife certainly is a special occasion" he groaned thinking back over their dinner conversation.

His mother had asked Rachel everything from her taste in jewellery, to her ability to waltz, to the number of children she wanted, none of it subtle, and every time he had sent her a death glare she had replied by asking him why he would bother bringing Rachel home to meet her if he didn't want her to talk to Rachel. It had taken just about all his will power not to yell at his mother, pointing out that he had brought Rachel home because he had been forced too. He had a hard time not going off at his sister too, because she spent the entire night sporadically throwing idiotic and inappropriate questions at Rachel. One minute she was asking if Rachel had any pets, and then the next she was asking of she would be a flower girl at their wedding, and his mother had just looked at Rachel dreamily when to her credit she simply replied, "of course". The worst of the night though, had been when she'd asked if Rachel had ever seen her dads kissing, and was it gross, thankfully even his mother had found that question inappropriate and had given her a warning.

"You thought I was exaggerating" he pointed out, "I bet she was mentally measuring you out for your wedding dress the whole night, trying to figure out what type of dress would best fit your body shape, or some rubbish."

"That's fine, but I already know what kind of wedding dress I'll be wearing when I get married" she confessed.

He couldn't help it, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked "oh really? And what kind is that?" although he should have known better.

She pushed herself up off his chest, he watched her, kneeling between his knees. "I want something off white, with straps, I don't have the assets" she placed her hands on her boobs "to hold up anything strapless" and he watched her explain her dress, admiring the way she subconsciously touched her various body parts as she told him how the dress would sit over them.

He waited until she was finished, before pushing himself away from the headboard and towards her, sitting, as opposed to kneeling, he was shorter then her, but he placed a hand on each of her hips and pulled her forward just a bit. He whispered in her ear, "and what were you planning to wear under your wedding dress?"

She pulled back and looked at him with a half smile that could only be described as naughty before she asked, "do you want the practical answer to that question, or the sexy one?"

He leaned back into her, placing a kiss on her neck, sending shivers through her body before answering "what do you think!"

She laughed a little, "I haven't put as much thought into what I'd wear under my dress," as he continued his ministrations up and down her neck and she decided to just make it up as she went along, not wanting him to stop. "Well, I'd want something white, and lacy, I'd probably want a push up bra," she had a sudden thought, "or maybe a corset, bodice type of garment" he pulled back to look at her. "With pearly white buttons down the front" she traced her fingers down the opening to her imaginary under ware. "What do you think? Bra or bodice?" she asked leaning down to him and kissing him slowly on the lips and by the time she'd finished he could hardly even remember what she'd asked.

When she leaned back and surrendered his lips to him, he replied, "Corset, for sure!" and then asked, "what else would you be wearing?" his eyes indicating lower down as his fingers played with the hem of her skirt.

"Hmm" she considered it as his tongue started dancing over her clavicle, "maybe some lacy white boylegs."

His tongue stopped and he pulled back to look at her, "what are boylegs?" he asked, picturing her in a pair of his boxer briefs, which if he were honest would be pretty damn sexy, but in a very different way.

"It's just a shape," she assured him, "they're hipsters" tracing a line where the top of the panties would sit, "but they look like tiny little shorts from the front" Running her fingers along the very tops of her thighs to show him. "But from the back…" she trailed off, picking one of his hands up and manipulating it so his pointer finger was extended and all the others were balled in a fist, "it runs straight across, half way up" she used his finger to trace the line across her ass where the panties would sit. He groaned in appreciation, before grabbing a hand full of her ass and pulling her back onto the bed with him, rolling them over so he was on top of her.

With one of his arms propping him up sho he wasn't putting to much weight on her he was able to run his other hand up and down her thigh. Her arms were wrapped around his back, pulling herself up to meet his body as he kissed her hungrily. Breaking away from her for a moment, he whispered seductively "seeing as how you're already _dressed_ for the occasion, maybe we should practice some of the honeymoon numbers?"

When he added a suggestive eyebrow gesture to the offer, she had a hard time finding the words to remind him, "as long as you don't expect to get past the opening act."

He smiled devilishly as he dropped his lips back down to her hers, his tongue sliding past her teeth to meet hers, before he suddenly pulled back with a puzzled look on his face he asked, "Is it weird that we're making out to the theme of our wedding?"

She paused to think about it for a minute, then shrugged, "most girls fantasise about their weddings all the time, you just found a way to capitalise on that, I'd tell you to use it to your advantage" she smiled at him suggestively, and he nodding in agreement, returning his lips to hers.

His grip tightening on her upper thigh as her breasts pushed against him and her mound rubbed against his growing bulge. He could honestly never tell if she meant to do things like that, he knew her experience level was not nearly close to his, and he had a feeling that when he was wearing jeans she probably never noticed his erections until they got pretty full on. He could remember the first time she had, it had only been a couple of weeks ago and she'd been sitting on his lap while they were making out. When she felt it, she'd jumped of his lap at an alarming rate, before babbling unintelligibly about how she wasn't ready to do anything more then they already had. It had been pretty embarrassing but he'd tried to explain calmly, that if she were going to be wriggling around in his lap then this was the result she'd usually get, but he assured her it didn't mean he expected her to have sex with him. Pushing her hips back down to the bed, he lowered himself onto her more, closing any spaces between them. Their breathing was laboured as they slipped in small breaths between their open mouthed kisses, tongues darting backwards and forwards. Her arms detangled momentarily from behind his back while she moved them to around his neck, and his hand trailed up her body, away from her hip, slipping between them to palm her breast. In the month they'd been dating, her groping tolerance had altered considerably. At this point, as long as his hands weren't all the way up her skirt, or alternatively trying to get past her bra she didn't seem to mind.

It was at the very moment that he ran his thumb across her prominent nipple, eliciting a throaty moan from her that his mother yelled his name from down the hall.

He growled angrily against her lips, but lifted his head to call back, "what mom?"

"Its nine o'clock on a school night, don't you think you should be taking Rachel home soon?" she called; blissfully unaware of what she had interrupted her son and his _sweet_ girlfriend from doing.

He looked over at the clock which read 21:08, and sighed, remembering she'd told him that she had a curfew of nine thirty on school nights, he resigned himself to the fact that this make out session was over. He pushed himself back off his mildly disappointed looking girlfriend, allowing her to climb off the bed so she could fix her hair and make up in his mirror before they left his room.

"Noah?" the call came again, having had no reply to her last comment.

"Yeah mom, I'll take her in a minute" he replied, watching Rachel smooth out her skirt and pick up her handbag, ready to go.

"Doesn't Abbey ever wake up when you guys yell like this in the house?" she asked.

He shook his head, standing up and grabbing his keys and wallet before opening his bedroom door for her, "there could be an earthquake and she wouldn't even roll over" he told her.

As he waited for her at his truck while his mother handed her a plate of leftovers from the doorway, he considered the fact that his mental image of her in her wedding lingerie could come in very useful over the next few days, even if it did creep him out that he'd already decided he never wanted another guy to see her in it.

I honestly never plan my chapters before I write them, I just sit down and start typing and see where it goes. I had NO intention of making the sexiness all about marriage, but my brain just really can't seem to separate the two issues very well!

In all seriousness, I've though of an idea to incorporate how I would want Rachel to find out about the baby in this story, but having said that, it'd be a bit of an angsty sad chapter. So I'm honestly not fussed, but I wanna know, do you guys want me to resolve that in this story? Or would you rather just lie to yourselves (as I do most of the time) and tell yourselves that the baby is really Finns and that you don't have to worry about it? So what I'm asking is: sad angsty glee-reality chapter vs. happy fluffy au-reality chapter??

I'm gonna give you about 24 hours to put your reviews in and let me know, and then I'm just gonna tally the votes and go with whatever wins, k?


End file.
